sherbet_dingfandomcom-20200214-history
Thotvengers (film)
'''Thotvengers '''is a 2017 superhero crossover film, based on both previous and new Sherbet Ding characters. It serves as the second installment of the Sherbet Ding Cinematic Universe. The film was written, directed, produced and composed by Roan O'Reilly. The film was co-written by Jake Pence, Jack Ingalls, and Owen Austin-Totty. The film's ending theme was composed by Randy Newman. The ensemble cast includes an appearance by the character of Ingall Jack, who appeared in the previous Sherbet Ding movie installment. The movie served as a backdoor pilot to the next SDCU film, Captain Communism. Plot In the distant past, an unknown thot murdered Scott Potter's family. Swearing revenge, Scott Potter took up the title of 'Thotspotter,' becoming notorious for his systematic hunting of people he deemed to be thots. At the same time, Hugh Jass became discontent with the modernity of Russia and sought to eliminate thot-producing Snapchat filters. On July 17th, the Thotvengers Protocol was activated by the last employee of the Centralized Union of Neutral Territories. The fate of the employee is unknown, but it is implied that they were killed. The protocol sought out enhanced individuals to respond to a threat, many of whom had already been eliminated. Three remaining candidates, Jass, Potter, and Ingall Jack were contacted. Potter was the first to receive the call to fight some unknown threat, who he soon found out was Delishitor. He sought out Jass in Russia, which had been partially destroyed by Delishitor's global rampage. Finding a shared enemy in the warlord, the two men also bonded over their mutual hatred for thots. Delishitor had already begun ended his campaign in Asia, and was about to leave for Europe. Knowing they needed to find their teammate, the two set out to Atlas Cryogenics in order to retrieve Ingall Jack: the Fidget Spinner Boy. At Atlas Cryogenics, Ingall Jack was meditating and recovering from his encounter with Recorder Man. He was disturbed by Jass and Potter, who informed him about the current situation. After learning about Delishitor, Jack initially laughed at the concept of the Thotvengers. He was eventually swayed to the notion of teamwork, however, and the trio began to confer over what their best course of action was. The Thotvengers were officially formed. Using magical bongos from a previous encounter with a thot, Potter summoned Delishitor to their location. While the trio pursued and attempted to capture the rogue superhuman, he evaded capture and taunted the group. Disheartened, the Thotvengers retreated to the Centralized Union of Neutral Territories building in mainland Europe. There, they vowed to find and destroy Delishitor once and for all. With new determination, the Thotvengers sought out Delishitor, who had managed to arrive outside the C.U.N.T. headquarters. After a series of the individual Thotvengers fighting Delishitor, he faced against a vengeful Potter. There, he realized that the thot who had murdered his family was none other than Delishitor himself. Though Delishitor didn't recognize him, Potter shot the madman point-blank in the chest. With the death of Delishitor, his reign of terror across the world had finally ended. However, Potter found that avenging his parents left him feeling hollow and aimless. The Thotvengers recovered from the battle and went their separate ways. Jack returned to his stasis chamber, while Jass returned to Russia to help in reconstruction. Potter remained at the C.U.N.T., finding purpose in defending global security. Delishitor's body was promptly sold by Potter, to an unknown company. Cast * Jack Ingalls as Ingall Jack/Fidget Spinner Boy * Owen Austin-Totty as Hugh Jass/Captain Communism * Jake Pence as Scott Potter/Thotspotter * Roan O'Reilly as Delishitor